dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bulma (Universe 16)
(step-daughter-in-law) Pan (step-granddaughter) Yamcha (ex-boyfriend) |JapName = ブルマ |RomName = Burumā}} Bulma (ブルマ, Buruma) is a Human and a brilliant scientist from Universe 16. She is the wife of , the mother of , , and the step-mother of and . She is more or less different from her counterparts from the different universes that appear in Dragon Ball Multiverse. In Universe 16, Bulma lost her husband Vegeta due to the need of the Potara fusion between him and his rival Gokū, creating Vegetto. They did this in order to defeat Majin Buu and save the Earth and the universe. Despite Vegetto asking Porunga from Namek to undo the fusion, the wish was denied because it exceeded Porunga's power, thus, Vegetto stayed fused since then. After a certain period of reflections about their lives and feelings, Bulma now is married with Vegetto (who chose Bulma instead of Chi-Chi due to the bad feelings of Vegeta about his rival's wife) and with him she had a daughter named Son Bra. Appearance Bulma is a slender, middle-aged woman with short blue hair, wearing a neat and short red dress, along with a golden necklace and earrings. Personality Bulma of Universe 16's personality is almost exactly the same as her counterparts. It is shown in "Universe 16: Son Bra's little problem" that her step-son, mentions that she dislikes her daughter being referred to as "Son Bra," possibly because she doesn't like to think of Vegetto as Goku. It is not known how Bulma and Chi-Chi's friendship is currently, but it is most likely they're on good terms due to Chi-Chi choosing to give up Vegetto to Bulma, as her husband has been dead for over seven years. Category:Universe 16Category:HumanCategory:Female Biography Majin Buu and Hirudegarn Conflict After the defeat of Majin Buu, Bulma is revived by the Dragon Balls along with the others and Vegetto presents himself to his two families as a new person who is neither Goku nor Vegeta, resulting in Bulma and Chichi competing in who should stay with Vegetto. However, Chichi renounces almost immediately because her husband has long since died and only asks Vegetto to be a father for Goten, resulting in Vegetto and Bulma becoming romantic partners. Bulma, along with everyone and Vegetto, goes with him to Last Hope to cultivate the senzu beans necessary for his survival. Bulma also remarked many times how only renewable energy should be used on the planet to allow the ecosystem not to pollute and then lose unnecessarily large percentages of harvest. During her stay, Bulma would chat often with Chi-Chi and sometimes with Android 18. A few years later, Bulma was attacked by Don's assassins, the leader of the Interspaxial Mafia. The fact that Vegetto's wife had been endangered triggered the anger of Vegetto, putting an end to the organization. Years after the conflict with Majin Buu and Hirudegarn, during which Bulma tried in vain to help Tapion to control him, Bulma was pregnant with her and Vegetto's child, later giving birth to a half-Saiyan, half-Human baby girl. Vegetto and Bulma's child After the birth of their child, Vegetto asked his wife what they were going to name their newborn daughter, she responds with "Bra," resulting in Vegetto making fun of the name, saying it sounds ridiculous. Vegetto asks Bulma if she fixed Raditz's scouter because he wanted to check Bra's power level, which turned out to be 13,568. Vegetto, surprised at how powerful his daughter was, has great expectations for her. 2 years later, Bra's niece was born to her brother and his wife, . 4 years later, Bulma is seen with her son and step-son at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, awaiting Vegetto and Bra's return. After Vegetto angrily comes out of the Chamber and Instant Transmissions to an unknown location, Bulma is seen when Gohan enters the Chamber to check on Bra. Bulma is later seen watching the fight between Gotenks and her Bra, where Bulma warns Gotenks to go easy on his sister. Gallery